Vulcan EBF-25
The Vulcan EBF-25 (known in the United Kingdom as the Havok Fire EBF-25) is an electronic belt fed Nerf blaster that was released in 2008 under the N-Strike series. It comes packaged with its twenty-five dart belt, tripod, ammo box, and twenty-five Whistler Darts. It requires six "D" batteries to fire automatically, but it can manually fire a single dart without battery power via a cocking handle to both rears of the blaster. Details It is a large blaster that is unique for using a belt system for loading and firing. It has three tactical rails: two on the sides of the blaster, and a third on top of the blaster. It features a detachable tripod which allows for the blaster to be placed on a table. The Vulcan has an ammo box on the side of it, which allows it to store its belt. However, if it is not loaded correctly, it will easily jam. When fired without batteries, it can reach the ranges equal to that of the Longshot CS-6. Modifications The Vulcan can be modified to have a faster rate of fire. The belts can also be modified by linking several belts together infinitely. This essentially grants the Vulcan the largest ammo capacity of any Nerf blaster without reloading. Commonly only two belts will be connected, giving a total of fifty darts. The Vulcan's ammo box only holds twenty-five darts; thus with the dart belt mod, the user is forced to either leave the ammo box door open or use the Vulcan without an ammo box. Color Schemes This blaster has been released with the following color schemes: *Standard (yellow/black/orange) *Red Strike *Sonic *Clear 'Reloading & Firing' Load 25 darts into the belt. Open the ammo box and Vulcan cover. Load the belt into the blaster. Close the ammo box and then the cover. Turn on the power button and pull the trigger to fire a dart. Review Trivia thumb|right|350px|The official Vulcan commercial. *This blaster is the second most expensive blaster in North America. *The Vulcan BF-50 was the prototype for the Vulcan. It was about twice as large in size and also had a fifty dart belt. The blaster was then made smaller and given both a lower dart capacity and a new name. *A newer version has been released which the description says "Full-Auto Belt-Fed Blaster" unlike the older version, which had the description of "The Largest Full-Auto Nerf Blaster". The newer version notably has a higher range and better reliability. *It is one of the two heaviest Nerf blasters ever made and sold. *The camo Micro Darts (found in the Ammo Bag Kit) seem to fit very stiffly into the belt canisters. This allows a great amount of air pressure to build up before the dart is fired, thus significantly increasing range and reliability. *The Vulcan is featured as a weapon in the video games Nerf N-Strike and Nerf N-Strike Elite. References in other media *The popular YouTube channel smosh used a Vulcan in their "IF VIDEO GAMES WERE REAL 2" video. It was painted black to make it appear to be a real gun. The exact same Vulcan was also used three years before in their video "A Very Hairy Situation W/ Billy Mays". *This Nerf blaster, named 'The Kitchen Cannon', appeared in an Annoying Orange episode called FPS Orange. See also *Stampede ECS vs Vulcan EBF-25 External links *Vulcan EBF-25 on the Nerf website *Vulcan EBF-25 instructions on the Hasbro website *Vulcan EBF-25 on the Toys "R" Us website Category:Nerf blasters Category:N-Strike Category:Automatic Blaster Category:Dart blasters Category:Single fire blasters Category:Electronic blasters